Tatsuko Itagaki
Tatsuko Itagaki (板垣辰子) is an anti-heroin in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! She is the second daughter of the Itagaki Siblings who was trained under Gyobu Shakadou and worked as hired mercenaries/smugglers to perform crimes in order to earn easy money by smuggling weapons in anime episodes. She first appeared in the original Majikoi! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shizuo Heiwajima vs Tatsuko Itagaki (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Abigail (Street Fighter) * Ayano Aishi (Yandere Simulator) * Big Barda (DC) * Hulk (Marvel) * Kagura (Gintama) * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) * Red She-Hulk * Saitama (One Punch Man) * She-Hulk * Snorlax (Pokemon) History Tatsuko is the second eldest among the four siblings in the Itagaki Family. Little is known about her when you originally meet her in the Common Route of the original Majikoi! Visual Novel. However, she and her family play a major role in the Story Route. She learned the Kawakami Style Martial Arts from the former Kawakami Temple Assistant Master, Gyobu Shakadou and like her siblings, she learns the moves quickly. During her life, she and her siblings have often feuded with the Kazama Family as they share the same style. Her strong feelings for Yamato Naoe has also caused conflict between them, especially with Shiina Miyako and Kawakami Momoyo. Death Battle Info Background: She is considered to be one of the few to go toe-to-toe against Momoyo Kawakami, making her one of the strongest characters in the series, he has such monstrous strength and hidden beastly rage that she is also deemed to be the most dangerous person to be around, attack anyone without thought of them being her friend or foe. Because of this, her older sister, Ami, keeps her in check. She has such inhuman durability and stamina to add her already unimaginable strength. Her main weapon of choice is a bus-stop sign. By the words of her famil, she has notyet reached her limit and may be even become stronger than she is now. Powers and Abilities: * Monstrous Strength and Inhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina and Endurance * High Reflexes * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant * Expert brawler Feats * She has gone toe-to-toe with Momoyo Kawakami in both the anime and the first Majikoi Visual Novel and even beats her to a bloody pulp. * When enraged, she literally shook the whole city (hidden rumors that she shook Japan itself) with one heavy strike on the ground, and everyone int he entire city felt it. ** Her aura is so strong, it rivals even those of Kuki Ageha. * Damage an armored tank with a bus stop sign. ** Also can easil maneuver it like a baseball bat and deflect arrows shot by Miyako. * Downed Benkei with a single punch. ** Breaks free of Benkei's nearly unbreakable Sleeper hold. * One strong blow sends Chris Friedrich flying and broke Kazuko Kawakami's leg. * Survived taking a powerful, nuclear explosion like attack and a muscle buster and receive little to no injuries. * She and Benkei nearly won the Lions Tournament in a brutish fashion until their loss to Tsubame Matsunaga. * She is the only character known in the Majikoi Series to pin Momoyo to a corner and even beat her to a pulp without any aid from other characters or machines. ** While most who faced Momoyo solo got one-shot by her and other literally seek help from other fellow combatants to gang up on her. *** In Tsubame's case, she used a highly specialized weapon specifically designed to take down Momoyo since she alone cannot defeat her in her own skills. Flaws * By the words of her younger twin, Ryuuhei, Tatsuko won't get serious into anything unless she feels like it or if her older sister tells her so. * She tends to fall asleep into any situation, even in the midst of a battle. ** Though on the upside, her sleepiness also kept her from getting seriously injured thanks to her durability. * She is not completely skilled and hasn't reached her true potential and prefers brute strength over anything if she gets into a fight and is not agile or fast. Gallery Tatsuko_knocking_some_arrows.gif|Tatsuko knocking out some arrows Benkei_and_Tatsuko_Art.png|Tatsuko and Benkei Musashibou 1410883809709.png|Tatsuko's Beast Mode 1396837669566.png|''Tatsuko wants a hug'' Trivia *She is one of the many selectable heroines in the sequel Majikoi! S and is often rivaled with Momoyo and Miyako since she too has strong affections towards Yamato. *Commented by threads and fanbase, Tatsuko Itagaki is nicknamed "The Hulk of Visual Novels". **Ironically both Tatsuko and the Hulk a lot of similiarities. ***Both of their strength are relied b their hidden rage. ***When they are enraged, both would attack anyon, be it friend or foe. *Tatsuko usually uses a bus sign as a weapon. **This also refers to the similiar weaponry choice of another character, Shizuo Heiwajima . Other Threads and sources: (Character Profile: Tatsuko Itagaki ) (Majikoi Wiki: Tatsuko Itagaki ) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female